


Secret love song- Swan Queen

by Onceupon_storybrooke2001



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hurt, Secret Love Song, True Love, affair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onceupon_storybrooke2001/pseuds/Onceupon_storybrooke2001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Regina are having an affair. Song ficlet thing with lyrics from secret love song pt II by Little Mix</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We keep behind closed doors

We keep behind closed doors  
Emma kissed Regina goodbye behind the door of 108 Mifflin street as they arragned to meet for 'lunch'. She hated having to leave and go home to hook and see Robin come back as she left. God she felt guilty, so so guilty, but Regina was addicting and no matter how much it would hurt Hook and Robin when their secret gets revealed she would still not regret it. They break their kiss as they hear Robin pull up, Regina gives Emma the sympathy look that says 'i'm sorry' but it doesn't make it hurt any less as she opens the door and Robin comes up the past. She walks through the door giving Robin a slight smile as she crosses him.

Everytime i see you i die a little more  
Emma looks back at the end of the past to see the lips she'd been kissing less than 2 minutes ago kissing other ones and it made a tiny part of her die everytime she saw the couple, mainly Regina. She wanted so badly for them to be open andd happy and be together but they both new there were to many people pleased that they were with Hook and Robin. If they were to be happy they'd let everyone else down. And that, couldn't happen. So Emma turned away and carried on walking 'home' to Hook making sure to stop off at the rabbit hole for a drink or ten before she went back. It makes it more bearable having sex with hook when she's out of it.


	2. 2

Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls  
The next time they meet is at a town charity event, they are both busy Emma making sure no one does anything illiegal and Regina making sure everythings perfect. The say nothing to eachother knowing what it would lead to until they can be alone together. Regina signals for Emma to follow as a play is on and most of the town are watching. They meet in the bathroom stall and kiss passionatley as soon as the doors shut. As soon as they've finished they say nothing further and go back to the town.

It'll never be enough  
They both know it's never enough. Not unless they could be together properly. They've tried stopping time after time but they love eachother, Regina told Emma one night after she and Robin had rowed and she called Emma over to help her. She was stilll drunk by the time they'd finishded their love making and Regina let it slip however Emma ran as soon as the words leaving her alone. Emma loved Regina back. Of course she did. It was too much guilt for that though, It also wasn't enough without being able to say it with a kiss wherever or whenever not caring who see's. They didn't speak about it after that and Regina never said it again just showing it physically. Regina knew a dirty little secret would never be enough for Emma, she also knew Emma would never want to let her parents down so she said nothing. Emma was an adult after all however Regina also longed for more too. To make Emma breakfast instead of Robin, to be able to kiss her in the street and not give a damn, for HER happy ending as well as Emma's. But she didn't say anything just carried on with the affair.

As you drive me to my house,  
Regina had taken Emma for a romantic 'business trip' over the weekend. It went great, they were like an actual couple for a weekend. She could take her on dates, Kiss her in the street, hold hands, sex all night long. It made Regina long for it all even more so the night before the came back she told Emma to leave Hook and that she would leave Robin now if it meant they were together. It only made it worse and neither of them talked on the way home, Regina tried holding her hand but nothing came of it the blonde was pushing her away and it hurt like hell. Before they knew it they were back mid way through an argument and she watched as the blonde still clearly upset walk towards her shared house with Hook.  
I can't stop the silent tears from rolling down.  
Tears escaped brown orbs as she imagined what it would be like to watch Emma, her wife walk towards their own house, happy a=with maybe another child, be together as a family. no hook, no Robin just them. She wiped the tears and headed back home knowing Robin would be horny and went to what was supposed to be home however it will never feel like that unless Emma Swan lived there too.


End file.
